Koharu
Koharu is a character that debuted in the new series of the Pokémon anime. She is the daughter of Professor Sakuragi, and normally attends school in Vermilion City. Appearance Koharu is a short and slender young girl with maroon hair, fair skin, and asparagus-green eyes. She also braids her hair and keeps it in a side ponytail with a cherry blossom-shaped clip. For clothing, Koharu wears a school uniform that consists of a baggy white dress with blue anchors on the sides, a blue and white collar around her shoulders, and a yellow ribbon around her neck. On her feet, she wears black socks with white lines at the tops and blue and white shoes that match her dress. Much of her school outfit also has yellow accents. To keep her homework and school materials safe, she carries a brown schoolbag around with her. The bag has different pockets for storage and gold-colored buckles. When Koharu goes to sleep, she wears a simple pink nightgown and pink shorts. Personality On the outside, Koharu appears to be distant, cold, and indifferent to others. She is very aloof and prefers to keep to herself most of the time, but she does have a few friends. However, despite her aloofness, Koharu has a prickly side, as she often lectures or scolds people that upset her. She is easily exasperated and dislikes when people make assumptions about her, which has caused her to put up a wall around herself. Koharu also seems to have boy troubles, as she is often annoyed or upset by most of the males she talks to, even her own family members. (She's also been shown to have three female friends, compared to just one male friend in Go.) Having to deal with Go and her father's antics for most of her life may have been the catalyst, but whether or not this is the case remains to be seen. Relationships Professor Sakuragi Like with everyone else in her family, Koharu and her father have a healthy, loving relationship. However, Professor Sakuragi tends to embarrass Koharu, so she often scolds or snaps at him. Yoshino Yoshino is Koharu's mother, so she loves her very much. Unlike with her father and brother, however, Koharu seems to get along with her mother much more than the males in her family--she doesn't get annoyed by her mother, and she doesn't snap at her. Koharu even goes to her mother for advice whenever something troubles her. Sōta Unlike some siblings, Sōta and Koharu seem to get along well, with little to no rivalry or major fights. However, they don't completely see eye to eye-- like with most of the males she knows, Koharu's brother sometimes annoys her. Go Koharu and Go are childhood friends. While she doesn’t like Go's boastfulness and hyper attitude, she cares about him, often frequently reminding him to behave and do his homework. She also sometimes gets concerned for his safety, especially after he became her father's assistant along with Ash. Yamper At first, Koharu treated her family's Yamper with coldness and indifference, despite the fact that it loved her more than anyone else. She didn't care for the Pokémon at all, even though it was entirely devoted to its "mistress" and fiercely protected her. However, Koharu eventually gained a newfound respect for the Pokémon after it saved her and her family from an evil Gengar. Ash Koharu doesn't have the best relationship with Ash. When they first met, Koharu was suspicious of Ash and quickly shuffled away without talking to him, despite the fact that her Yamper electrocuted him. Since then, Koharu has said almost nothing to him, even though Ash is a nice person and would be more than willing to be friends with her. Whether this is due to her aloofness, exasperation with rambunctious boys, or simple disdain for him is currently unknown. Biography When she was young, Koharu invited her childhood friend Go to go to Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp with her. During their visit in Pallet Town, Koharu and Go encountered the Mythical Pokémon Mew. The two chased after the unknown Pokémon, but it eventually got away in the aftermath of a baby Kangaskhan rescue. Professor Oak later confirmed that the Pokémon they saw was most likely the Mythical Pokémon Mew.SS001 Four years later, Koharu came home from school one day and was greeted by her Yamper and a weird sight: an electrocuted Ash lying on the ground. Becoming suspicious of the injured boy, Koharu quickly shuffled away and didn't talk to him. Koharu then wondered where Go was, becoming annoyed shortly after when he sent her a message saying he'd be late for the opening ceremony of her father's research institute. After the two boys got back from their adventure with Lugia, Koharu met up with them. She admonished Go for being late and gave him his homework, becoming angry when he complained about it. Later that same evening, Koharu had to remind her father to give Go a Kanto Starter Pokémon. When Go refused, saying that he wanted Mew, both the professor and his daughter were dumbstruck.SS002 Then, some time after Ash caught a Dragonite, Koharu almost missed school one day due to sleeping in too late. While her family's attempts to get her out of bed were fruitless at first, Koharu's mother eventually made her crack by saying that she wouldn't have time to brush her hair. Koharu groggily fussed about on top of her bed for a bit before she eventually came to her senses, blushing in embarrassment afterwards. Koharu's mother then brushed her hair for her, and they ate breakfast shortly after. While Koharu's family ate, her Yamper begged her for food, refusing to eat unless if she was the one that fed it. Koharu's family mused about the fact that out of everyone in her family, she was the one who treated it the coldest. After they finished eating, Koharu's father took her and Yamper on a car ride. After she got out of the car, Koharu briefly met up with Ash and Go. She then left Yamper behind with the two boys while she went to school, much to its disappointment. During her time at school, Koharu got bullied by a classmate, causing her to seek her mother out for advice. When Koharu came back home, her father instructed her to command Yamper to use an attack against an evil Gengar. Since Koharu wasn't a battler, she internally struggled for a bit, but she eventually commanded Yamper to use Spark, resulting in the troublesome Pokémon being blasted out of the building. Later, Koharu cuddled in bed with her Yamper, happy that it saved her and having a newfound appreciation for it.SS011 Pokémon On hand Trivia *Although Koharu is 10 years old, she stays in school instead of traveling on a Pokémon journey. Gallery Koharu and Yamper.png|Koharu and Yamper Koharu and Go.jpg|Koharu and Go as children Koharu Yamper lick.JPG|Licked by Yamper Koharu Yamper bed.JPG|Sleeping with Yamper Koharu with her mother.JPG|Asking Yoshino for advice References Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists